


Sway With Me Darling

by diazevan, nilshki, Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Five times Eddie kissed Buck’s forehead and the one time he really kissed him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 473





	Sway With Me Darling

**Author's Note:**

> From Nilshki: HUGE THANKS TO [Whis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis) and [diazevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan).  
> for writing with me and helping with the ideas and the Spanish. This wouldn’t be what it is without you guys. Love writing with you!!
> 
> Title and lyrics are from “Unconditional” by Freya Ridings

_Let us lose ourselves in the moonlight._

1\. It had been a rough call, one of those times when you have to make tough call after tough call, trying to end up with the best outcome you can. Sometimes, however, not even knowing that you did your best could shake the feeling of loss, and this was one of those. Buck and Eddie sat next to each other near the lockers, still in their turnout gear, not really having the strength to move or worry about themselves, at least not for a bit more. Buck was slumped back against the wall and Eddie leaned his arms on his knees. 

They didn’t talk, and just took comfort in each other’s presence. It wasn’t a new development, these moments where the only presence of each other could help to calm their hearts, to dissipate a little bit of the adrenaline until they felt grounded again, ready to move to the next call. It was good to be reminded that, after everything, the other still had a beating heart. They were both here, they were both okay. And that was enough, so much more than enough. 

Finally, after several long minutes, Eddie needed to move. He sat up, his muscles stiff and sore. He needed a shower. He stood and looked over at Buck, who still sat with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. Eddie’s heart broke for him, for this wonderful passionate man, who sometimes felt more than he could contain in his chest. This world didn’t deserve Buck, especially not after how much it intended to break his heart. 

Without thinking, he leaned over and kissed Buck’s forehead, like he would do for Christopher whenever he felt like he needed it. There was a moment, when he thought he may have stopped himself, but Buck’s eyes fluttered open and he just smiled up at Eddie, eyes still slightly unfocused. Eddie’s heart skipped a beat but he ignored it. 

“I’m gonna stay here another minute. Make sure they save some dinner for me?” Buck asked. Eddie nodded, smiled softly, and headed off towards the showers. And made sure not to think of the small, pleased look on Buck’s face after that kiss. 

  
_And I wouldn’t step away._  
  


2\. Buck was sick. He hated being sick. He couldn’t focus or enjoy anything, and he just lay in bed or sat on the couch all day. And he kept falling asleep and waking up feeling gross. Really, it was the worst. He was on the couch, coughing and figuring out when he could take more cold medicine when he heard the door open. 

“Bucky! We’re here and we brought chicken soup!” He smiled as he heard Christopher’s voice. He saw Eddie, Chris, and Abeula come around the stairs and smiled even wider. 

“Mi pobre niño,” Abuela cooed, coming over to him. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

He shrugged. “Needed a change of scenery.” He winced. He hadn’t spoken in a while and it hurt, and he could barely get it above a whisper. 

She shook her head. “Eddie, heat up some of that soup for all of us, okay? And Christopher, hijo, could you pour Evan some orange juice?” The boys hurried off to follow her orders and Buck smiled. She put a hand on his cheek. 

“When was the last time you took medicine?” She asked. 

“It’s a virus, the doctor said,” he whispered. “All I can take is cold medicine. I think it was long enough ago to take more? Sure feels like it’s worn off.”

She stood. “In the kitchen?” He nodded. 

“Drawer next to the sink.”

She returned, Christopher following her with a glass of juice. She handed him the pills and the glass. “Drink up, cariño. You need more fluids.” He didn't argue. He felt dehydrated. 

They all sat for a while in his living room, eating soup. He let Christopher and Eddie entertain him while the medicine took effect and his headache lessened. They made sure he kept drinking, which probably helped with the headache too. 

After a while, he started to feel drowsy again. 

“Eddie, vamos, take Evan upstairs. It’s time for him to sleep again.”

Buck shook his head. “No, Abuela, I’ve slept so much today.”

“Come on man,” Eddie grinned as he carefully pulled Buck up from the couch. “You know better than to argue with her. Let’s go.”

He helped Buck up the stairs. If Buck leaned on him more than he should have, well, he was sick. 

Eddie looked at his messy bed. “We should change the sheets. You’ll feel better.” Buck shrugged and Eddie looked at him for a moment. 

“I know where you keep them. Go shower, you probably feel gross, no?”

Buck nodded. “Is that your way of saying I smell?” Eddie laughed. 

“I said nothing dude. Go shower.”

Eddie was right. A shower, though a little painful on his feverish skin, made him feel a lot better. When he got out he got into clean pajamas and walked back out into his bedroom. Eddie smiled at him. 

“Get in.”

He climbed carefully into his bed and let Eddie tuck him in. “You’re babying me,” he joked, but he wasn’t really complaining. 

“You’re sick, you deserve someone taking care of you. That’s why we’re all here, Evan.” He leaned over and kissed Buck’s forehead. Buck tried not to blush. 

“Hmm. Seems like the medicine is working, your fever is going down. Go to sleep, Buck.”

Buck let his heavy eyelids finally close and drifted off. 

_Stay with me, darling._

3\. They had finally made it back to the beach. It was something they had been working toward for months now, getting Buck and Christopher back to the ocean. They’d started with the pool, and Christopher was finally enjoying swimming again. Buck was taking a little longer, but it was happening. 

Eddie was so proud of both of them. 

They set up the blanket and towels on the sand by the water, where they could still see their things if they decided to go swimming.

Which was probably a long shot for today. Today was just about being here. Swimming in the ocean could wait.

Christopher grabbed his shovels and buckets and picked a spot nearby. 

“Daddy, I’m going to build a sandcastle!”

Eddie knew that Christopher would need wet sand for that, and he wasn’t sure if his son would go that close to the water. He waited a moment, and then his heart clenched as Christopher took off towards the shoreline. He watched him go in up to his ankles, fill two buckets of water, and come back to his spot. 

He tried really hard not to cry and was glad he was wearing sunglasses. He looked over at Buck, who was smiling widely but trying to hide it from Christopher. Neither of them wanted to make this into a big deal or call too much attention to it. But it was a big step. He smiled at Buck. _This wonderful man_. He sat back on the blanket, basking in the warm sunlight. At some point he must have drifted off because the next thing he knew Buck was waking him for lunch. The three of them opened the sandwiches and fruit they’d brought, quickly devouring it. Something about the beach made them all very hungry.

“Daddy, Buck, can we get ice cream?”

Buck looked at Eddie with questioning eyes.

“Later, okay guys?” Eddie said. “When we leave, we’ll stop by the ice cream stand.”

For the rest of the afternoon he and Buck sat on the sand, watching Christopher play with his beach toys. Eddie’s mind, unbidden, flashed to when he and Shannon had done something similar. His heart squeezed, both with sadness and fondness for what he and Shannon had had. And a little wistfulness. He wanted more of this, with Buck. 

He looked over at his best friend, who had tensed up as he watched the waves. 

“Hey, Buck, you okay?”

Buck looked at him, his eyes still a little far away. “Not great, but okay.” And Eddie sighed in relief, because Buck was being honest with him. _We’ve come a long way._

He smiled at Buck, then leaned over a bit. “You’re going to be okay. We all are, I promise.” And he pressed his lips to Buck’s forehead. Somehow, that had become a thing. He knew Buck needed physical affection, that it helped ground him. So he’s started being even more touchy with Buck, if that was even possible. Because it helped Buck, especially on a hard day. And helping Buck, seeing him relax and smile, made Eddie’s day. Every time. 

“Alright Chris, time to pack it up, let’s get ice cream!” 

His boys grinned. 

_There’s nothing you could say that would make me go away._

4\. It wasn’t particularly weird that they had a movie night for themselves, but they did try to spend as much time with Christopher as they could. Eddie was glad that his best friend enjoyed passing time with his son, but sometimes it was nice to watch something that didn’t belong to the Disney catalog. He and Buck settled together into the couch at Buck’s place, one of Eddie arms draped over the back, the other holding his beer bottle. Buck sat with one leg crossed, holding it with the hand that didn’t have his drink. Every once in a while one of them reached for a slice of the pizza on the coffee table until it was finished.

After the second Fast and Furious, and the fourth beer. Buck had moved to lay back against the couch, a little into Eddie’s side, so it was only natural that Eddie moved his arm around Buck’s shoulders, letting him cuddle a little closer. 

Sometime towards the end of the movie Buck’s face ended up in the crook of Eddie’s shoulder and he started snoring a little. Eddie couldn’t resist. He placed a gentle kiss on Buck's forehead, then shook him slightly. “Come on, querido, I think it’s time for bed,” he whispered against Buck’s skin. 

“Huh?” Buck asked sleepily, still waking up. “Hmm, sorry, I guess I dozed off.”

Eddie smiled softly. “No worries. Let’s clean up and go to sleep. I’ve had a few, okay if I crash here?”

Buck nodded. “Just like always, of course. Bed is still big enough for two.” He yawned widely and started upstairs. 

Eddie’s heart sped up, but he knew nothing was happening tonight. They were both too tired. And he was still too scared to try anything.

“I call dibs on your soft UCLA shirt,” is all he said. He smiled when Buck laughed.

_Just sway with me, darling, let us lose ourselves in the moment._

5\. Buck heard Eddie whoop as he came up the stairs. “Guess what folks?” he shouted to the room at large. Bobby smiled and Chim covered his ears jokingly.

“Lower the volume, Eddie!” Hen complained. 

“I will not, and you know why?” he said, grabbing Hen and spinning her around. She shouted in surprise but laughed. 

“Why?” asked Bobby. 

“Because I’m an uncle, again!”

Everyone cheered and Buck asked, “Adriana had the baby?!”

Eddie grinned as he walked over to Buck. 

“It’s a wonderful day, Evan!” Eddie’s smile was contagious, and Buck couldn’t help but mirror it. 

Then Eddie grabbed his face with both of his hands, and brought them close. Buck’s pulse started racing, but all Eddie did was drop a kiss on Buck’s forehead. Like he usually did. Buck tried not to feel disappointed. 

Everyone continued congratulating Eddie on the new family addition. Buck was happy, but for some reason he didn’t feel part of it. 

Eddie came to sit next to him on the couch as Bobby started making cinnamon buns to celebrate.

“What’s wrong Buck? I should have told you first, but Adri and Max want to FaceTime with you and introduce you to the little one ASAP! And we’re gonna go out to Texas to see them next week!”

Eddie sounded so excited and Buck tried to match it.

“It’s really amazing Eddie. You guys will have such a good time in El Paso.”

Eddie looked at him in confusion. “You’re coming with us, Buck. Bobby already gave the okay, we just have to buy tickets. Weren’t you listening?”

Buck stared in shock. He didn’t know what to say.

“Buck, Christopher has to meet his cousin. And we have to meet our niece.”

“...Our?”

Eddie smiled even wider. “And my family is dying to meet the person I love.”

Tears sprang to Buck’s eyes. He sat there for another moment, taking it in. “I love you too,” he whispered. Then he stood and whooped, like Eddie had earlier. “I’m going to meet my niece!” He shouted. And like Eddie had before, he grabbed the man’s face with both hands. And kissed his forehead. 

_I’m not alone anymore. You’re not alone anymore._

+1. 

“Buck, get up, we’re going to be late for work.” 

The magic words. Buck loved his job too much to be late. But there was something else he loved more...two someones, actually.

“I’ll only get out of bed if you kiss me,” he complained. 

“If I kiss you, we’ll never get out of bed,” Eddie countered. 

Buck pouted. “Not true. I have self control.”

Eddie sighed but leaned over. “I don’t,” he said as he pecked Buck’s forehead.

Buck pouted even more. 

“That doesn’t count!” he said, but he rolled out of bed. Eddie had already left the room to get breakfast. Buck brushed his teeth and got dressed, meeting his two favorite boys in the kitchen and snagging a piece of bacon from the plate next to the stove. 

“Hey, wait until we all sit down!” Eddie exclaimed. 

“Make me,” replied Buck around a mouthful of food. 

“That’s rude Bucky,” Christopher said, laughing. Buck stuck out his tongue and made him laugh harder. 

“Yeah, Evan, _rude._ ” Eddie chimed in, his eyes dancing with laughter and something else. Buck moved closer to his boyfriend.

“Make me,” he whispered. Eddie’s eyes turned dark. He stepped close to Buck and smiled wolfishly. 

“Oh, I will.”

And kissed him, hard and deep.

“Daaaaad! BUCK! I’m still here!” 

_This love’s unconditional._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
